


最终狂欢 Final Carnival

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 衰老。永生是个诱人的想法，但是衰老，它终结了永生。
Relationships: Pharma/Ratchet (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	最终狂欢 Final Carnival

“你害怕死亡吗？”

这是救护车打开那份拥有特别标记的笔记时，所看到的第一句话。这一定是后来添加的页面，它被放在中间，孤单，冷淡，轻描淡写。

救护车几乎能想到药师说出这句话时的模样，那一瞬间他的脑海中闪过他曾经历过的无数场景，霸天虎的追击，生死一线，枪林弹雨擦着火种而过，又或者是与他面对面的那一次。

不。从不。

救护车答，默默地，连嘴唇都没有动。他不怕死，他早就活够了，即便现在他又有了治病救人的能力。

——他不怕死。

救护车翻过了这一页，结果发现下一页就是研究记录。它就像个标题，并不是谁对谁说的一句话。他为自己的自作多情感到一丝好笑，片刻后又有些无措，为一个人可能的末路感到彷惶，最后松开手指将数据板扔回桌上。

哒的一声，带着烦闷的情绪。

几个月前一切都还不是这样，甚至没有一点征兆。

急救很快从医疗坞的另一边伸出头，小心翼翼地看向他的新老师，询问道：“有什么事吗？”

“没有，你忙你的吧。”救护车摆摆手，但又突然叫住他，“急救？”

“请说？”

“我问你一个问题，你怕死吗？”

“不，当然不怕。”新晋的候补首席有力地宣誓道，“我愿意为拯救他人付出一切，哪怕是自己的生命，随时。”

“啊……是的，你说得很对。”救护车看着他，这个年轻，而且尚未被磨平棱角的医生。多么年轻有为，前途光明，目标明确，就像过去的他。

这并非是救护车想要得到的答案，他想要的答案似乎也并不能从一个像急救这样的人身上得到。

他再次摆手，微微牵起自己的嘴角：“没事了，你去忙吧。”

年轻的医生迟疑地将头缩了回去。

救护车不是背离记的常客。

比起飞毛腿，比起刹车，比起爱笑爱闹的补天士和漂移，比起总没好事的旋刃，救护车确实不是背离记的常客。

但他却是最受欢迎的客人之一，即便从没人那么说。

“第一杯我请。”敦实的酒保把一杯几乎看不出颜色的能量酒推到医官面前，“这回可不是世界上最小的一杯酒了。”

“那它一定是用最小的一杯酒兑出来的这个世界上最稀的酒。”救护车娴熟地打趣道。

背离哈哈大笑着，几乎笑出眼泪，而后把另一杯色彩丰盈的气泡能量酒推到他的面前。

“两杯一起喝，这种喝法是我的发明！”酒保自豪的说。

救护车挑眉，小口尝试。他得承认，口感确实变得丰富了，但他不会告诉这个容易开花的酒保。

酒保看着他的表情，但显然他要失望了，救护车故意没什么表情，话题只好从别的地方开始。

“嗯，这么说——上次你坐在这里时还在和我讨论医疗数据报告，救护车，特尔斐？”

“我们在那遇到了点事情。”

“致命的感染病毒，还有疯狂的坏医生？”

救护车摆弄了一下杯子，故意打量了片刻杯底，但实际上是在看杯子上的反光。

几乎大半个酒吧的酒客都把他们的接收器外扩部分竖起来了，如果他们有。

他咳了一声，清了清嗓子：“如果你想听故事，我保证它会很刺激。”

“我可以再请你一杯！”背离跳到了他的脚凳上，抓起救护车的酒杯，满上。

“太好了，谢谢。”救护车把那杯酒抓到手里，气泡溢了出来，沾湿了他的手指，但那只是个小事。他露出一个“迷人”的微笑，停顿了几秒，说道：“但事实上，你已经把故事讲完了。”

“该死的，救护车，你不能这么耍我们！”旋刃从酒吧门边的桌上叫嚷过来，顾不得自己是在偷听。

“你知道的说不定比我还多呢！”救护车对那一整桌人扬了扬杯。

在补天士的身后，漂移用眼角的余光小心地观察着这边，但救护车假装自己并没有发现。

他将酒一饮而尽。

“我知道虽然很不高兴，却努力假装自己心情不错的人是什么样的。”漂移说。

“就像你一样？”补天士漫不经心地刻着手里的徽章，模糊的轮廓逐渐变得精细，活灵活现。

漂移摇了摇头。

“不，像你。”他说。

补天士把手里的东西放下，或者说扔下，刀尖甚至插进了桌面，徽章也被扔进了桌面的角落。

“有什么话你可以直说，我不是警车，通天晓也不在这。”他看着漂移，他的二副，目光里带着审视。

拿着一块数据板正准备进门的通天晓闻言，脚下打了个弯，又转了出去，决定晚点儿再来询问关于船员休息时间和熄灯时间的问题。

“你知道最近船上的焦点话题吗？”漂移边说，边用拇指的指腹摩梭着自己腰间短刀刀柄的底面，那里刻着一个光纹。他垂下光镜，片刻后又抬起，直视向补天士。

“如果你指的是救护车？”补天士问。

正要离开的通天晓猛地想起什么，飞快地往数据板里编辑进了一段新的文字。

关于怎么安排减少船员离开医疗坞后直奔荣格办公室的问题，因为最近他们的船医似乎有点儿……深沉。

“他逮着差不多每个人——我是说，差不多，每个人，询问一些奇怪的问题。”漂移沉闷地说，“急救说他几天前开始就这样了。”

“你们回来之后？我是说从特尔斐？”

“我也说不上——差不多是那个时候吧。”漂移含糊地说。

救护车已经盯着他的手看了半个大循环了。

急救低着头，用一块数据板盖住自己的半边脑袋，小声地和另一边的救护嘀咕着。

你说那双手是不是……你知道我是什么意思。

你可别瞎操心了，难不成你还能给救护车看病？就你那半吊子水平。救护没好气地把另一块数据板拍给他。

好吧，我知道我不能。急救蔫搭搭地趴到桌上。你更不能。你说他什么时候才愿意教我三十二向快速重连转线的手术方法啊？

等你的手有他三分之一灵活的时候吧。救护可怜地说。就算那不是他的手也比你灵活多了。

他都盯着它们看了半个大循环了！急救忍不住说，略微抬高了自己的音量。

这是个错误的行为。

“如果你闲着的话，急救，去帮我把第三个架子上第二行从左往右数的第四个盒子里的数据芯片都整理一下。”救护车的声音越过隔断传来，听不出语气，不过不像是生气，“或者你愿意和救护一起帮我处理一下昨天晚上收进低温库的材料。”

——哪个急救都不想干。不论是那些枯燥无趣的文字，还是，呕，那些冻得硬邦邦的有机样本。

“我突然想起我还有几份诊断报告需要整理！抱歉，救护车！”急救高声回答，断送了自己下午的休息时间。

“离开医疗坞之前给我看一眼。”救护车说，头也不抬地举起一只手，在空气中划了两下，表示不容置疑，这件事说定了。

急救一开始并没发现什么不对，直到救护戳了他一下。

“我们是不是有一套通用的战术医用手势？”

急救摇了摇头，他困惑地看向救护，但显然，救护的眼里疑问并不比他少。

“你怕死吗？”

“这算是什么问题？”

“不……”救护车摇了摇头，“祝你手术顺利。”

“那当然，你不看看我是谁。”药师炫耀地向他摊开蓝色的手掌，“这双手可是全塞伯坦最灵活的手。”

救护车嗤笑一声。

“你就吹吧。”

“嘿嘿，难道不是？”

“是是是，你手术一定会成功的。”

“像话。等我好消息，我去了，回见。”

“你该直接去跟他聊聊。如果你真的担心他的话，就不应该来找我。”补天士说，“我不懂你是觉得自己有什么毛病才要绕着弯子来问我的建议，但是如果你担心他，去问就是了，老救就是那种人，笔直去。”

漂移把这段话在处理器里翻来覆去的嚼。他在医疗坞门口站了好一会儿了，终于鼓起勇气。他不知道自己是不是多管闲事，但是有句话怎么说来着——

“需要修理？”一个声音在他把手指放上门锁之前响起。

漂移转过头，是感知器。

这很少见，科学家不怎么离开自己的研究坞，周围也没有其他人。他是路过的，但是他显然不介意和自己曾经的救命恩人说几句话。

漂移摇了摇头，又点了点头。

“我明白了。救护车到船下面的停尸甲板去了，估计有一段时间才会回来。”感知器好心地提醒他，“现在只有急救和救护在里面。”

“这样，谢谢，那么我明天再来吧。”

“不必客气。”感知器点点头。

救护车在寻找一个能让他安心读完笔记的地方，他想底层甲板的停尸房会合适，不论是主题还是环境。失落之光的旅行从一开始就不顺利，或许那时候他就应该想到一切都会产生天翻地覆的变化。

停尸房里停满了褪色的尸体，四周空无一人，寂静如死。

救护车再次打开那块数据板。不知道药师动了什么设置，无论他看到哪里做下书签，屏幕开始显示的总是第一页，然后才是他停下的地方。

“你害怕死亡吗？”他被问了无数遍这个问题。

救护车已经知道这是一本关于什么内容的笔记了。他已经看完了一半的内容，并且不出所料，之后大段的内容都是病例简述和数据表。

他一张一张翻过去。

起先的是死亡记录，显然药师是从这些火种的熄灭开始意识到问题。然后是大量的比对，来自世界各地的，各个阶段和生产方式的火种——神铸和冷铸，甚至还有零星的“千里挑一”，这些对比数据占据了几乎剩下全部的笔记页面。

救护车快速地浏览过去，一直到最后。

附表的表头数字终于对应上了结论的部分。

首席医官的光镜猛地收缩起来，他下意识地用手指点了上去，一个字母一个字母地拼写上面的单词，就像是刚刚开始学习文字的初生冷铸，唯恐自己看错眼，认错字。

这一页他读得格外慢，慢得用去了比之前他看完那么多数据加起来还多得多的时间，直到救护匆匆跑下来找他。

“救护车！医疗坞需要你！荣格……急救处理不过来那个！”

护师的面甲上写满了恐慌和不安。

这是一出闹剧。

救护车从一开始就知道，他知道，他早就知道。

“救护车！”急救的声音里带着转危为安的喜悦。

“在边上看好。”救护车说，“我处理过比这更麻烦的场面，但对你来说这是第一次，你想学我的手法对吗？认真看好。还有——背离，我知道你很抱歉，但是你在这里会影响急救和救护。你可以出去等，手术一结束你就可以进来。”

他曾经花了两个星期收集一台破碎机体的碎片并最终把它拼好，修复一新。这只是个小场面，他的脑模块是完整的。

而且，而且他没见过这种读数。

救护车不动声色，甚至没有多看一眼自己的臂载屏幕。这不是一个好的教学样本，线路一转接上去就粘连，几乎不需要焊接和修补，但是救护车仍然做了，并且额外裹上了修护胶布，以免被急救发现异常。

每个人都有自己的秘密。

他的手灵活地转动着，工具和手术夹钳就他机体的一部分，一条条细微复杂的线缆回到原位，重新组织起全部的完整流路。

救护车完成了最后一条修补，前后耗时或许还没超过一次全身体检。他放下手里的胶带卷和修补罐，从旁边抓了一块织物擦拭手指，随口问身旁的急救：“看明白了吗？”

急救讷讷地看着依旧躺在维修床上的荣格。

“……没，没有，你太快了，我没看清。”

“这是八向，善用你的手腕和变形齿轮，你不是一台死板的机器。”救护车说，“另外，这个手术并不难，你可以自己完成。”

急救是个很优秀的医生，但他总是很没有信心，或许是因为过去有药师的存在，一直在打压他的能力。

三十二向早就不是救护车的招牌。

以数字计算，至少得一百二十八向才来得及抓住领袖正在消逝的火种，他的伤势总是最复杂的那种，想要救活他，救护车每次都得挑战自我。

不过那都是过去时了，领袖走了，现在他只有一船嘉年华狂欢者要照顾。

急救用不可置信的目光，以及救护车熟悉的另一种——怀疑和自我怀疑的目光看着他。

看来“见习”两个字还要跟着他好一阵子，但对于CMO，他本来有个更完美的人选。救护车默默地想，垂下光镜，正巧看到织物上擦拭出来的斑驳红漆印。他顿了顿，把这块已经没用了的织物扔进废料盘。

他得重新漆一次手。

还有，得把背离叫进来。

衰老。

永生是个诱人的想法，但是衰老，它终结了永生。

当救护车看完笔记的第一段时，他就意识到有什么东西永远地改变了，就在他看到这份笔记的一瞬间。但他没想到活生生地例子会这样及时雨一般出现在他的面前。

挡板的年纪并不大，尤其是算上他有六百万年在地底沉睡这一段的话，他的心理年龄甚至比船上的多数人都小得多。

三天，能改变很多事，但也没那么多事来得及。

如果挡板最终没能活下来，救护车一定会为了这个责备自己直至终生，就像他过去责备自己时一样。

但如果是三十年，三百年，又或者三百万年，三千万年呢？

事实上，并不会有太大的变化。

如果一个人可以模糊地预知自己的死期，那他会变得更加珍惜自己的现在，并且有一种内在的动力迫使他不断前进，直到他失去这个动力，然后死亡就会如约而至。

既然衰老缠上了他们，那么死亡早就成了每个人的必经之路。

所以在最开头才会有这个问题，现在救护车知道了。

“你害怕死亡吗？”

如果你有一台时间机器，就会误以为时间是永恒的。

不，不，世上没有那么好的事情。

而且，时间可以是无限的，但人却是会累的，救护车也一样。

“终于——欢迎，漫长的退休之旅，终于，对吗？”

屋顶边缘站着的人影转过身，救护车并不意外，或者说在经历了那么多之后，他已经不再对什么东西感到意外了。

死亡来得像是个履行约定的老朋友，无非是傍晚还是子夜的区别，只要做好了准备就没那么难以接受。

“是很久。”他走上去，和他并肩站在一起。

“事实上时间对我来说早就没那么重要了，你记得吗？我和一个疯子……”他笑了一声，“我知道你们也那么叫我，但是我们在时间里旅行了很多次，包括你们以为他死了的那一次。”

“所以，这里是米德里？”他望向天空，月卫一号闪烁着轻盈的光芒。

当他终于躺在自己的充电床上，感受到最后一丝电流和能量从管线中消失后，世界一片静谧，然后他就到了这里。他真的不意外，类似的事情他经历过一次。说起来那也是个值得吹嘘的经历。他们都死过一回，一个下线和上线的功夫就到了另一个地方，火种后世，而且还见到了该死的神，顺便揭穿了一段被遮掩的谎言。

说起来救护车总觉得自己忘了什么，什么东西。

药师轻笑了一声。

“‘解药’当然不会只有一个。他不是那种人，那太粗糙，不，他很小心。你可以把这里当作另一个米德里，但它也是塞伯坦，所有的塞伯坦都是被铸造的，你知道——这一个，你们怎么叫它来着？功能主义，什么的……别管了，仪式要开始了。”

药师随口说着——救护车更愿意管他叫药师，他指了个方向，在地平线上。

那儿有一座崭新的雕像基座。

当然，不是矗立在城市中央的那种，金碧辉煌，足足有几百塞米那么高，甚至可以挖空了当作秘密基地的那种——不是，不是站着一个根本没存在过的神明的那种。

它更像是所谓的摩提拉斯，或者铁判管理的那座灵魂星球上的样式。它并不特别大，拥有一个石质和金属的基座，透过投影的方式将被纪念对象的形象播放到空气中。

基座已经建完有几天了，但是遵循光谱教的仪式，只有当告别典礼正式开始时，故人的形象才会真正揭露。

现在正是这个时候，自下而上，像是揭开了一块幕布。

药师往前走了两步，在建筑的边缘坐下，放松地用手臂撑着自己的身体。

“我得说那个真的很蠢。”他耐心地等着整个光铸雕像出现，然后才评价道。

“真的？我摆了很多种，好容易才选了这个。”救护车也坐了下来，“我觉得还不错。”

“我看你是他们被传染了。”药师说，“你是什么时候告诉他的？”

救护车沉默了一下，摇了摇头：“实话说，我没有。”

“他吃惊吗？让我猜猜，他一定觉得你在开玩笑。”药师像是根本没听到他的回答，继续问道，“他大喊大叫了吗？还是一言不发？”

“不，都没有。”救护车远远地望着雕像下的人群，他知道漂移在那里，还有他的所有其他朋友们。

“大概有五千个。”药师说，说得没头没脑，但救护车知道他说的是什么。

“多还是少？”

“我以为最多五个。”药师哂笑。

“我知道你只有两个。”救护车说，“有一份还不是你的。”

药师略微扭头，片刻之后颔首。

“他让我替他谢谢你，还有荣格。”

“谁？”

“别在意了。”

“那么好吧，我能靠近点吗？”

“不能。”药师回答，但是下一秒他们就出现在了人群中。

没有人能看到他们。

正在念诵的司仪若有所觉地挪动了一下自己的脚尖，他的视线隐藏在厚重的镜片后，没有人发现它从一个没人的地方扫了过去。

他照旧念完了自己的台词。

“我可没说脏话。”救护车撇撇嘴。

“你说了，我可以作证。”药师拆穿他，“我们去过时间的每一个嘀嗒，空间的每一个位置，我们知道所有事情，而且，未来还长着呢。”

“漂移，他当时看起来就像现在这样。”

“我想也是。”药师轻哼了一声，“你比我更了解他。”

两人的对话沉寂了下去，为雕像赠礼的队伍排得很长，这会花掉很多时间，但最后这里什么都不会剩下。

没人会在自己的坟头上放一堆炸药，拜托。

人群散去之后，这里几乎只剩下了所谓的“补天士小队”，救护车左右张望了片刻，却没找到补天士。

“他会来的。”药师眯着光镜说，双手抱在自己的胸前。

“你真乐于预言。”救护车冷哼道，但他很高兴看到漂移履行了他们最后的约定，从此往后这个剑客又自由了。

“你不是在指责我发现了什么吧？”药师用手指在空气中画了一个方形。

“不换编码表是你最大的失败。”

“得了。”药师放下手耸耸肩，这个动作由他来做格外强烈，“你可以说我自私，但是我从来都不那么吝啬。那些都是你的，反正就算我不让你看，你也会随随便便就拿去。”

“这是苍生福祉的东西——”

“你知道和我争论这些没有意义。”药师扭过头去，“我可以说话的时间并不多。”

救护车沉默了几秒，随后突然质问道：“药师，回答我，你做的那些和这有关系吗？”

“没有。你为什么会那么想。”药师回答，“我不在乎。”

“你没救了。”救护车说。

“我一开始就知道。”

空气再次沉默下去。

漂移站在雕像前，背负着他们，看不清表情。

他很抱歉除了这些，他没给他留下多少可以纪念的东西，不过说真的，他没必要纪念。

这么久之后，救护车觉得自己终于能休息了。

当他把这件事告诉漂移时，剑士，就像他说的，和现在没什么两样，除了淡淡的悲伤外没有更多。

“你还要等吗？”药师问，救护车敏锐地察觉出了一点什么，这不再是药师了。

“不了。”他摇摇头。

“感谢这个世界吧。”“药师”说，“还有，我说过，每个人都有资格被原谅。”

死亡会带给每个人平静的休憩。

“旋刃？他让你把这个还给我吗？嗯……”

漂移接过箱子，轻轻打开看了一眼，仍旧是红色的，就像它还链接在手臂上时那样。

他盖上箱子，将它收进斗篷，目光若有若无地从一处无人的空地扫过。

刚才是两个，仪式进行到一半的时候，现在则只有一个。

灵光，非常淡。

“谢谢。”漂移收回目光。

“不，我更想谢谢你允许我主持这个仪式。”

“我想，这你应该谢阿救，而不是我，是他要我找你来做司仪。”漂移笑了笑，温和已经固化成了他面甲的一部分，“我有一个问题，我们在哪见过吗？”

“不，没有。”司仪意外地看着他。

“是吗，抱歉。”漂移再次笑了笑，“我一定是把你和别人弄错了。”

他的目光再次扫去，空地上终于空无一物。当他回到自己的面前时，这个不知从哪儿冒出来，说服了救护车的新生代，编号似乎是113的，也消失了。

漂移感觉自己似乎做了一个很浅的梦。

只不过这一次，当他醒来时，面前不再有救护车关切地面孔了。

他扭头看向身后的光雕。

构成轮廓的白色光点逐渐消失在星空中，仿佛他也成为了群星的一份子。

“你怕死吗？漂移？”

“怕。”

“诚实。”

“因为我还有很多事没有做成，很多罪来不及赎完，我怕死，死了就不能继续寻求获得原谅了。”

“但是也有些人总是希望你死。”

“那么到了那一天，我就不会再怕了。”

判决结果：处决。


End file.
